Grumba
|catch difficulty= Very Hard |rarity = Rare |xp = |egg types = None |time = N/A }} Description Grumba is fast like a bat and strong like a bull. Grumba's thick skin provides a strong defensive advantage. Pairing that up with strong ability to poison and disease opponents more than makes up for his low attack stats. Evolution Base Stats Type Effectiveness Abilities |acc = 100% |stam = 2 |weakvs = |descrip = A fearsome bite that strikes terror in the hearts of small sized caterpillars. }} |descrip = Raises Speed of all allies in battle by . }} |acc = 100% |stam = 2 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Pricks the target with a barbed stinger. chance to inflict poison. }} |descrip = Raises Defense of all allies in battle by . }} |acc = 100% |stam = 2 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = With a quick thrust of something pointy, you inflict a serving of damage to your enemy with a side of poison. Side of poison is served only of the time. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 4 |effect = |weakvs = |descrip = Power comes from ratio of user's defense vs the target's defense. Decreases target's defense by . }} |acc = |stam = 3 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = User sneezes an foul, abrasive substance all over their opponent. Does 300% more damage and raises the user's Attack if the target already has Poison, Disease, or Zombie! Always goes first. }} |acc = |stam = 4|effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Coats the target in icky gooey slime. The target is poisoned and its speed is lowered if it is hit. }} |stam=4 |descrip=Changes user's type to a type that is resistant to target's monster type. }} |acc=100% |stam=3 |effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip=Bites the target with venom soaked incisors. chance to inflict poison. }} |acc= |stam=7 |effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip=Pricks all enemies with a barbed poison stinger. chance to inflict poison. }} Cos Att ↓: Def ↑: 100% Cos Def ↑: 100% Heal: max HP |descrip=User soaks in deadly venom. User's attack and cosmic attack are lowered , but its defense and cosmic defense are raised 100%. User is healed by of max health. }} |acc= |stam=5 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Shoots the target with an infected dart. chance to cause zombie status ailment. }} |stam=5 |descrip=User becomes immune to poison and disease for the remainder of the battle. }} |acc=90% |stam=7 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Hits all enemies with a germ-covered fist. chance of causing disease. }} |descrip=Next user attack is guaranteed to hit. Increases luck . }} |acc=100% |stam=6 |effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip=Drains all toxins from the target and heals the user for of the base damage done. Does 300% damage if the target was poisoned or diseased, but cures the target of both. Healing amount is not multiplied. }} |stam=11 |descrip=User goes first and reflects all incoming damage back at the attacker for this turn. }} |stam=7 |effect=100% |descrip=User locks its jaws on the enemy and inflicts poison, but is dazed for 1 turn for being shaken off. All opponent's combat moves are blocked for 2 turns. }} |acc= |stam=7 |effec=100% |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=A devastating punch that lowers opponent's defense 100% if it hits. }} |stam=8 |effect=100% |descrip=A filthy, drooling, sloppy, long-lasting smooch. Causes disease on the target if it hits. }} |stam=9 |effect=100% |descrip=Puts Bad Karma status on target if it hits. }} |acc= |stam=10 |effect= |weakvs= |descrip=Mercilessly pounds the target into the ground. chance to daze opponent. }} |acc= |stam=13 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=User lobs a toxic explosive at all enemies. chance of inflicting disease. }} |stam=15 |effect=100% |descrip=A horrid, overpowering odor that automatically knocks out the target if it hits. }} Category:Beast Category:Venom Category:Rare Category:Evolution 2